Forbidden Love
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: Fye expresses his feelings for Sakura while they're in Outo Town. Set in Fye's POV. Onesided FyeSakura. ONESHOT.


Author's Note: This is my very first Tsubasa Chronicle story. It's a one shot set in Fye's point of view. I don't know if in the series if he does have romantic feelings for Sakura, but this story was inspired after watching the last couple episodes when they were in Outo Town. It does contain spoilers from the last few episodes. Please enjoy and don't flame me too hard if it sucks!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the amazing Tsubasa Chronicle. Oh well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forbidden Love

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had told her many times to not push herself during our last days in the beautiful town called Outo. Funny though. The name of the town shared its name with her. Sakura. Sakura was the name of the beautiful red cherry blossoms that bloomed outside our café. I had gotten involved in the journey to find the feathers that contained Sakura-chan's lost memories. It worked out for me because I do not wish to go back to my home land. But enough about me and the town. Sakura-chan was working herself too hard!

"I'm fine! Really!" she would say.

"Sakura-chan, please do not push yourself too hard," I said.

"It's okay, Fye-san," she smiled. Oh that beautiful smile. "I want to get this place looking nice before Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san come back."

She smiled again as she went back to washing the mountain of dishes. Running a café could be pretty difficult. People loved our food so much! We had hundreds of costumers a day.

"Mokona will help too!" said our little friend Mokona. He sure is a wonderful companion. He is the one who takes us to these different worlds and he is the one who can sense Sakura-chan's fathers.

"Ahh yes," I smiled. "Kuro-puppy might get grumpy if he finds us sitting around doing nothing when he comes back after training Syaoran-san."

"Kuroin is grumpy no matter what!" Mokona replied.

Sakura-chan giggled at that. Her giggle is so cute! I knew I was falling in love with her the moment I met her. But I know that it is a forbidden love. Syaoran-san loves her and she loves him. She just does not remember due to her memory loss. They had been friends since they were little kids. But would she ever remember her love for him? That was Syaoran-san's sacrifice to the Dimensional Witch. She would not have memories of him when all her feathers are found. But I would not take advantage of that! Not matter how much I love Sakura-chan.

"There! All done!" she announced. But the next thing I knew, she was falling. I quickly threw out my arms and caught her. I laid her down and looked at her face. I knew she would wear herself out.

"It's okay," I informed a very worried Mokona. "She's just tired." I picked her up and laid her down on the couch. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Her kindness is enough to turn a heart of stone soft, her emerald green eyes are so piercing too. I ran my fingers through her light brown hair. She looked so peaceful. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"No one is going to scold you," Mokona had said to me. I was worried what everyone would think of me if they knew how much I love Sakura-chan. Heck. The last thing I wanted was another lecture from Kurogane-san. I had received one just a couple nights ago after I hurt my leg. That man is scary when he is mad! He was mad at me because he thought that I was willing to just throw my life away. I don't know if that is how I feel anymore. I need to at least stay a live long enough to protect Sakura-chan.

The doors opened and a man dressed in a hood and cloak walked in.

"Welcome!" me and Mokona greeted.

"Are there oni slayers staying here?" he asked.

I knew instantly. This man had to be that man that Syaoran-san told me about. Seishirou-san.

"They stepped out a bit," I answered him. "Will you be dining alone?"

He smiled wickedly at me. I knew a fight was about to happen then and there.

He knew that I had magic powers. I knew he did too. He also knew about to Dimensional Witch. He even told me that he gave her his right eye. I tried to stay optimistic like I always do. That's how I like to throw people off. He was not falling for it though. He told me he planned to kill me, Syaoran-san, and Kurogane-san. He held out his hand. An orb with a feather was hovering above his hand. Sakura-chan's feather.

"I will defeat anyone he gets in my way," he said.

"Mokona, stay by Sakura-chan," I said. I was not going to let this man hurt Sakura-chan. I would die to protect her. Oni surrounded me. I kicked and punched. But it hurt. A lot. My leg was not healed. He knew this. He even taunted me about it. I tried using darts to defeat the oni, but it was not working. He tried to provoke me into using my magic. I was not going to do it. I vowed not to use my magic and I am a man of my word. Before I could react, an oni grabbed me. I cried out in pain. I knew I was dying. I looked down at Sakura-chan and saw her eyes opening slowly.

"Fye-san!" Mokona was crying out. He passed out as Sakura-chan was awakening.

"Sakura-chan!" I called. "I---!"

Darkness consumed me. I do not know how long I was out. I had a dream though. A dream about Sakura-chan. She was sad. I tried to run to her and hold her, but the further I ran, the farther she got from me. I wanted to know why Princess Sakura was sad! I guess I'll never know because I soon found myself waking up. I woke up in a strange capsule and I was dressed in my regular clothes.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

"I hope you had fun in the virtual world, Outo Town," I heard a female's voice said. I rubbed my eyes and a woman with long dark hair was standing in front of me smiling. "I am Chitose. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm……not dead?" I asked her. I thought for sure that oni killed me.

She giggle. "No, you were in a virtual world," she said. "However there is someone trying to make that world real. The Interferer."

Seishriou. I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"In the virtual world," she continued to explain. "You played a part of a character. That is a game in Fairy Park."

"Fairy Park?" I asked her.

So Outo was not a real world we were in. I looked over and saw that Syaoraon-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona, and Sakura-chan were in capsules sleeping.

"So if they die, they won't actually be dead for real?" I asked.

"That is correct," she answered.

That's good. The last thing I wanted was for dear Sakura-chan to get hurt.

"I will wait here until they awake," I told her. "My friends and I believe we know who is interfering. We will tell you when they all awake." She nodded and walked away.

I stared at Sakura-chan. My little angel. Sleeping peacefully. I wished she would awake soon. I wanted to see her beautiful smile and eyes. I wanted to tell her more than anything how I feel, but I have a strong feeling that she is indeed in love with Syaoran-san. I want to see her happy. I do not wish to interfere. Syaoran-san is risking his life to get Sakura-chan's memories back to her. They deserve each other. No matter how much I love her. All I can do now is sit here and wait until they awake so that we can continue our quest. The quest is getting harder and harder, but I will not run.

No matter what happens, Sakura-chan, I will always love you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I really hope it did not suck! I always thought that Fye and Sakura would make a nice couple, but hey we all know what's gonna happen. LOL. I hope that Seishirou gets his butt kicked for even making me think Fye was dead! I can't wait until the next season starts! .


End file.
